Die Kunst, in sich selbst hineinzufallen
by pavlov's-bell
Summary: Sirius ist verloren, Remus rezitiert und die Dunkelheit kriecht auch durch den kleinsten Spalt. Drei Tage im Leben von Sirius und Remus, voller Erinnerungen, Kratzer und Schnitte, Zitronenlimonade und gebrochener Versprechen.


**Die Kunst, in sich selbst hineinzufallen**

_Rating: _M (nur Jungs, die sich küssen -)

_Genre:_ Angst / Tragedy / Romance. Slash-ig.

_Inhalt: _Sirius ist verloren, Remus rezitiert und die Dunkelheit kriecht auch durch den kleinsten Spalt. Drei Tage im Leben von Sirius und Remus, voller Erinnerungen, Kratzer und Schnitte, Zitronenlimonade und gebrochener Versprechen.

_Disclaimer : _Die beiden Jungs (drei, wenn man die Special Guest Appearance am Ende dazunimmt) gehören J. K. Rowling, ich bemühe mich, sie unbeschadet zurückzubringen.

_Soundtrack: _Geschrieben bei melancholischem Britpop, besonders Ed Harcourts „Rain On The Pretty Ones." Zum Lesen empfehle ich Mazzy Star, „Fade Into You", oder The Fray, weil ihr gesamtes Debütalbum quasi für Slashiges gemacht ist.

_A/N: _Feedback macht mich glücklich. Also, richtig, richtig glücklich.

**   
**

Blüten vom Sturm gefegt,

Kränze auf Gräber gelegt,

Heiterkeit ohne Dauer,

Stern, der ins Dunkel fällt:

Schleier von Schönheit und Trauer

Über dem Abgrund der Welt.

(Hermann Hesse, „Kleiner Gesang")

Der Nebel steigt aus den Gassen und sammelt sich in Schleiern vor den zersplitterten Scheiben und maroden Fensterläden. Das Dunkel ist noch eine Spur vollkommener geworden, die Flure sind kalt und leer, die Staubschichten liegen bewegungslos da und schweigen ihre jahrealten Geheimnisse aus.

Molly ist vor anderthalb Stunden gegangen, nicht ohne einen Vorrat an Nahrungsmitteln in der Küche zurückzulassen, mit welchem man mühelos einen kleineren Entwicklungsstaat verpflegen könnte, Tonks ist zweimal gegangen und wiedergekommen und dann doch am Ende gegangen, jeder andere vernünftigdenkende Mensch meidet das Haus bis auf die gelegentlichen Ordenstreffen in der Küche, die man nur ertragen kann, weil die vorwurfsvolle Stille von vielen, aufgeregt durcheinanderplappernden Stimmen übertönt wird.

Remus sitzt an der Eckbank in der nachtkalten Küche, eine graue Porzellantasse steht auf dem Tisch, filigrane Dampfschwaden kräuseln sich über ihr und bilden verschlungene Muster, da ist ein ganz leichter Duft von Vanille, etwas Bitterem und etwas Süßem, zu leicht, um genau ausgemacht zu werden.

Der Tee ist vielmehr heißes Wasser mit einer Spur von Tee, Remus hat sich nie abgewöhnen können, seine Portionen zu rationieren und einzuteilen und wieder zu rationieren und einzuteilen, aber immerhin hat es seinen Geschmackssinn geschärft; am Ende vermisst er vielleicht die reichhaltige, glänzend bernsteinfarbene Konsistenz der Flüssigkeit, aber er vermisst inzwischen soviel, dass ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste auch nichts ändert.

Ein Buch mit abgeschabtem Einband liegt vor ihm, schmal und mit umgeknickten Ecken und kleinen Rissen im Buchdeckel, seine Hand ruht darauf, als ertaste er den Herzschlag der Lektüre, ba-dam, ba-dam, ba-dam, ba-dam...

„Tee, Remus", dringt es aus dem Flur, bevor die Tür sich ein Stück aufschiebt und die Konturen eines Mannes sich aus dem Dunkel manifestieren, „Teeeee und Bücher sind die l-letzte Zuflucht eines sehr unglücklichen Mannes." Die Laute holpern ein bisschen auf der Zunge und Sirius bemüht ernster Gesichtsausdruck verleiht seinem Auftritt einen Hauch von Komik.

„Du bist betrunken, Sirius.", sagt Remus, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. Er lässt seine Finger etwas tiefer gleiten und schlägt es auf, langsam, als wäre es fragil und fürchterlich zebrechlich.

„Ich bin noch nicht betrunken genug.", gibt er zu verstehen und geht – Schritt, schleifender Schritt, stolpern, schneller Schritt, Schritt – in Richtung des Küchenschrankes.

„Such ruhig, Molly und Tonks werden ihre Vorkehrungen getroffen haben."

„Spieeelverderber", sagt Sirius gedehnt, hört auf, in den Schränken herumzurumoren und fixiert seinen Blick stattdessen auf Remus.

„Was machsu da?"

Remus wehrt ein Lächeln ab, das sich ob Sirius angeschlagener Artikulation auf sein Gesicht stehlen wollte. „Lesen."

„Und was?"

„Ein Buch.", sagt Remus knapp und versucht, die Schritte zu ignorieren, die sicherlich in seine Richtung schlurfen.

„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüssde, würde ich sagen, du bist sauer."

„Bin ich nicht.", sagt Remus wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich möchte nur gern in Ruhe lesen."

Und ich möchte, dass du endlich aufhörst, dich zu betrinken, fügt er in Gedanken hinzu, sagt es aber nicht.

Sirius beugt sich hinab und dreht den Kopf, so sehr, dass er gefährlich ins Schwanken gerät und sich an der Tischplatte festhalten muss.

„Das hast du schon gelesen.", sagt er dann, mit einer Mischung aus Stolz, weil er sich erinnert, und Triumph, als habe er einen kleinen Sieg errungen.

„Ja.", sagt Remus, legt den linken Daumen zwischen die Seiten und greift mit der rechten Hand nach der Tasse, die er so weit wie möglich vom Buch weghält. Seine Lippen werden von der angenehm warmen Flüssigkeit benetzt – etwas Würziges schmeckt er, das Gleiche, was in diesem Weihnachtsgebäck ist, das er gerochen hat, wenn er in langen Wintern an einer Bäckerei vorbeikam und nicht mehr in seinen Manteltaschen hatte als ein Paar vernarbter, kalter Hände – und in seinem Magen ist ein ganz leichtes, aufgeregtes Prickeln, nur ein wenig...

„Warum liest du ein Buch, dassu schon kennst?" Sirius schiebt sich einen Stuhl zurecht und setzt sich rittlings darauf, ohne seinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Schließlich muss Remus doch ein wenig Lächeln, er setzt die Tasse ab und hebt das Buch so hoch, dass Sirius den Titel lesen kann.

„Ein Buch zu lesen, ist nicht wie ein One-Night-Stand, Pads. Es ist mehr so eine Art Langzeitbeziehung."

„Du hast eine ... Langzeitbeziehung mit einem Typen namens..." Er kneift die Augen zusammen. „Dosto...jewschki?"

„Nur kein Neid.", sagt Remus und platziert das Buch sorgsam wieder auf seinem Schoß.

„Ich bin nicht neidisch. Ich weiß ja, du liebst nuuuur mich.", tönt er und macht eine ausladenede Bewegung mit seinen Armen.

„Ja, Sirius, ich liebe nur dich.", antwortet Remus leichthin und schlägt das Buch wieder auf, und er fragt sich, wann er zum letzten Mal etwas leicht dahingesagt hat.

„Es ist ganz kaputt."

„Nur ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.", sagt Remus und streicht beim Lesen abwesend mit den Fingerspitzen über den Einband. „Das gibt ihm Charakter."

Sirius ist einen Moment still. „Du liest es, obwohl du es schon kennst.", sagt er wieder, und obwohl seine Stimme nun deutlicher ist, scheint sein Sprachzentrum noch immer nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein, was die Weiterleitung von Daten angeht.

„Dass es außen ein paar Kratzer hat, sagt nichts über das aus, was drinnen ist."

„Ich könnte dir ein Neues kaufen."

„Ich will kein Neues."

„Vielleicht will ich aber, dass du ein Neues bekommst."

„So ist das, wenn man sich lange kennt. Man lernt die Kratzer und Ecken und Kanten und Knicke zu schätzen, irgendwie."

Ihm ist bewusst, dass er „kennen" gesagt hat und das Buch entgültig zur Metapher verdammt, aber er denkt, dass Sirius vielleicht betrunken genug ist, um es nicht zu merken.

„Ich bin auch voller Kratzer und Knicke, Moony.", sagt Sirius dann und Remus blickt auf, und erkennt die Trauer in den großen Augen wieder wie in einem Spiegel.

„Ich denke, wenn es ums Zerkratzt-sein geht, liege ich ganz weit vorn.", gibt Remus leise zurück und wundert sich, wann genau das Gespräch diese merkwürdige Wendung genommen hat.

„Aber deine sind nur auf der Haut.", erwidert Sirius.

Remus legt das Buch zur Seite. Sirius Gestalt verschwindet und der schwarze Hund erscheint und springt auf die Eckbank, drückt seinen Körper nah an Remus Oberschenkel.

„Ich würde das Buch für nichts in der Welt eintauschen.", sagt Remus, und krault Hunde-Sirius die Ohren.

„Vielleicht habe ich die Kratzer ja auch schon sehen können, als es noch ganz heil war."

_Es ist das Sommerfest der Schule, und du hast keine Ahnung, wie er dich überreden konnte, dahinzugehen. Um ihn herum sitzen, stehen und sabbern Mädchen aller Jahrgänge, die Musik ist ein merkwürdiges Gequietsche schwebender, herrenloser Instrumente, dein angestaubter Umhang ist peinlich und die Sonne, die vom transparenten Himmel der großen Halle strahlt, sticht in den Augen. _

_Sirius wirft dir über die Menschenmenge einen Blick zu und winkt zu dir herüber, sein Lächeln ist wie eins dieser Leuchtsignale, das Ertrinkende auf See aussenden._

_Du drängelst dich ungeschickt an Mädchen mit blumigem Parfum, schlaksigen Jungen und vereinzelten Zitronenlimonadengläsern vorbei, bis du es endlich zu Sirius hinüber geschafft hast. Er kommt dir entgegen und wirft sich dir praktisch in die Arme – Zitronenlimonade, denkst du, Unsinn, wohl eher Punsch mit Zitrone -, sein Gewicht liegt so plötzlich auf deinem erschöpften Körper, dass du mit den Händen nach Halt suchen musst. _

_Seine Wange liegt an deiner, sein Atem streicht über die Haare in deinem Nacken, er riecht nach Sommer und Lachen und irgendwie gut, und er lässt viel zu früh wieder von dir ab, mit geröteten Wangen und zerzauster Frisur._

„_Toll, nicht?", fragt er dich und du stimmst gequält zu, ja, klasse, er dreht sich um und zwinkert einer zierlichen, brünetten Schönheit an einem der Tische zu, die kokett eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger zwirbelt._

„_Julianna", sagt Sirius weich und du versuchst, interessiert auszusehen. Julianna lehnt sich zu ihren Freundinnen und flüstert ihnen etwas zu, das Giggeln und Kichern dringt über die Musik bis zu dir hinüber._

_Du hoffst nur, dass es bald dunkel wird, du das Essen bald hinter dich bringen kannst und vor dem Mondscheintänzchen – Sirius Worte, nicht deine, und du findest es auch nicht lustig, dass er ständig Witze darüber macht, über Mondscheinsonaten und Mondscheinspaziergänge – wieder in den tröstend dunklen, stillen Schlafsaal verschwinden kannst._

_Du siehst dich im Saal um: Jeder scheint sich prächtig zu amüsieren zwischen Himbeertörtchen und Girlandendekoration, und du kannst den Geruch von frisch geschnittenem Gras und Butterblumen fast in der Luft riechen._

_Peter sitzt am Griffindortisch und lacht übertrieben laut über eine Geschichte, die James erzählt hat, da ist sind noch Lilly und Serana und Jill und Maggie, einige Jungen, mit denen du nichts zu tun hast, eine Hand voll Ravenclaws am Nachbartisch..._

„_Lass uns mal rausgehen.", Sirius an deinem Ohr, so plötzlich und nah, dass du leicht zusammenzuckst. Er lacht und nimmt ganz selbstverständlich deine Hand, und du spürst, wie heißes Blut in deine Ohren schießt._

_Er zieht dich nach draußen in den Garten, schubst dich hinter einen rot blühenden Busch und kniet sich neben dich auf einen weißen Kiesweg, dessen Steine unter seinen Bewegungen leise knirschen._

„_Ist sie nicht tooooll?", fragt Sirius und lacht beinahe hysterisch, und du willst zuerst fragen, „Wer?", aber dann fällt es dir wieder ein, richtig, die. Du sagst, dass sie nett aussieht, und Sirius grinst._

„_Mädchen sind mehr als nett, Moony, das findest du auch noch heraus."_

„_Du bist betrunken, Sirius.", sagst du, und er: „Noch nicht betrunken genug."_

_Du fragst ihn, ob er sie mag, und er sagt, „Vielleicht."_

_Er will irgendwann wieder rein und du sagst, du würdest gern noch ein bisschen sitzen bleiben, im Schatten hier, und als er aufsteht, spürst du den Moment, als seine Schulter deine streift, nur leichter, dünner Stoff zwischen Haut auf Haut und du erschauderst. Er dreht sich um und zwinkert dir zu, und du weißt schon, dass du heute nacht ein leeres Bett im Schlafsaal anstarren wirst und auf den Moment warten, bis du das Knarren des Portraits hörst und er zurückkommt, aufgekratzt und high und in einem Zustand, der vielleicht sogar Glück ist._

_Du legst dich auf den Rücken und schließt die Augen so weit, dass nur noch vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen und kleine, helle Pünktchen durch deine Wimpern hindurchdringen._

_Der Tag schmeckt wie Zitronenlimonade, obwohl du gar keine getrunken hast._

Remus geht eine Treppe hinab, lang und gewunden, und er spürt, wie er einen Schritt verfehlt, noch bevor er es tut, zuckt zusammen und fällt und fällt doch nicht, das Bett ist grau und konturlos und die Laken sind klamm und kalt. Er ist nicht ganz sicher, was ihn aus seinem Traum geweckt hat, in seinen Ohren liegt der Nachklang eines Geräusches, beinahe wie das Klirren von Glas, aber es ist zu schnell verklungen, um es zu identifizieren.

Remus schlägt die Beine aus dem Bett und setzt sich auf, sein Schädel surrt von der Vorankündigung einer Mondphase, die feuchte Kälte kriecht unter seine Haut und in die Knochen hinein, die nicht völlig verheilten Narben ziepen, als würde jemand mit einem salzwassergetränkten Tuch darüberfahren.

Er zwingt sich, aufzustehen, seine Füße berühren glatten Boden, sein rechtes Knie protestiert dezent, er hört nicht zu.

Dreckiges Licht schwimmt auf dem Flurboden, der Morgen durch blinde Scheiben, London wie auf einer alten, verblassten Fotografie.

Remus geht ins Bad und spritzt sich Wasser ins Gesicht, mechanisch, zieht eine abgeschabte, karamellfarbene Cordhose an und eine schäbrige Strickjacke, die Socken sind so durchgelaufen, dass sie ohnehin keine Wärme mehr spenden, er geht barfuss hinab, mechanisch, in die Küche, wann hat er zum letzten Mal gegessen, er weiß es nicht mehr, schiebt die Tür auf, mechanisch, und...

„Sirius!"

_Es ist Winter und die weißen, dicken Flocken toben um dich herum. Du fühlst dich wohl in deinem Umhang und dem dicken, gestreiften Schal und den Handschuhen, alles, was dir erlaubt, dich vor anderen zu verhüllen, gefällt dir._

_Schneeballschlacht, es geht James und Peter gegen Sirius und dich, und aus irgendeinem Grund bist du über die Teamwahl erleichtert, Sirius neben dir schiebt hastig einen kleinen Berg Schnee zusammen und formt eine Kugel, seine Haare sind ein scharfer Kontrast zu dem blütenweißen, klirrend kalten Morgen, er sieht hoch und strahlt und zwinkert, dann dreht er sich um und wirft die Kugel, die James an der Schulter trifft._

_Du schleuderst einen Schneeball in die ungefähre Richtung von Peter, du bist kein riesiger Fan solcher Spiele, aber für das Gefühl, etwas Seite an Seite mit Sirius zu tun, wirst du sogar zum erbitterten Schneeballkämpfer. Peter dreht sich unvermittelt um und dein Geschoss trifft ihn mitten ins Gesicht, Sirius gröhlt und will dir entweder die Hand schütteln oder dich umarmen oder sonst was, und er taumelt gegen dich und ihr fallt beide in den Schnee, du rückwärts und er auf dich drauf, und sein Gesicht ist ganz plötzlich so nah vor deinem, dass seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen an deinem Ohr entlangstreichen und der intensive Ausdruck seiner Augen sich tiefer in dich hineinbrennt, als dir lieb ist. _

_Sein Atem bildet kleine Wölkchen und sein Lächeln ist noch immer da, unvermindert, und er sagt: „Nicht so stürmisch, Moony.", so leise, dass nur du es hören kannst, und seine Hand ist irgendwo auf deinem Umhang, knapp über deiner Taille, und obwohl sie da nichts zu suchen hat, willst du nicht, dass die Berührung aufhört, er kommt näher, als er sollte und öffnet die Lippen, um etwas zu sagen, doch du sollst nie erfahren, was._

_Mit einem plötzlichen, dumpfen Geräusch zuckt sein Kopf zurück und wieder vor und da ist Schnee in seinem Haar und seinem Kragen, wo vorher noch keiner war, und du rufst: „Sirius!", als er sich von dir runterrollt und etwas murmelt wie „Ich bring ihn um!" und losheult und sich auf James stürzt, der den Schneeball auf seinen Hinterkopf geworfen hat. _

_Du bleibst noch kurz liegen, unnatürlich in den Schnee hineingepresst, und lässt den Moment über dich hinwegwaschen, bevor du aufstehst und der Balgerei zusiehst. Deine Seite prickelt unter dem Stoff, wo Sirius seine Hand hatte._

Sirius sitzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand, den Kopf geneigt, seine rechte Hand hält er in der linken. Die rote Flüssigkeit läuft gemächlich sein Handgelenk hinab, ein kleines Rinnsal, das im Ärmel seines Umhangs verschwindet, auf seiner Handfläche ist rot und auf dem Boden, Remus ist so schnell auf den Knien und neben ihm, dass Sirius irritiert den Kopf hebt und ihn anblickt.

Remus nimmt Sirius' rechte Hand in seine, ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz zuckt auf der Haut, Glasscherben, er greift hinein, ohne einen Wimpernschlag zu zögern, sein Zauberstab bleibt unbenutzt in seinem Umhang, während er das Glas vorsichtig, beinahe reflexartig entfernt und „Ist schon gut, ist schon gut...", murmelt wie ein kurioses Mantra.

Sirius starrt immernoch, ihn an oder über ihn hinweg, er lässt es geschehen, einfach so.

„Ich glaube, es tut gar nicht weh.", sagt er irgendwann und starrt wieder mit merkwürdig ziellosem Blick auf seine Hand, und Remus überläuft ein eisig kalter Schauer.

Desinfektionssalbe, einen provisorischen Druckverband und zwei Gerinnungszauber später sitzt Sirius noch immer da, inzwischen mit einer bandagierten Hand, Remus hat getrocknetes Blut auf der schäbigen Strickjacke.

„Was zum Teufel hast du gemacht?", fragt Remus, nicht verärgert, nur mit heiserer, brüchiger Stimme, die ein Zittern nur ungenügend verdeckt.

„Fenster.", sagt Sirius. „Innenhof, und irgendwie...dieser Zauber wirkt besser, jetzt, ich kam nicht mehr rein, irgendwie und... Fensterscheibe."

„Was hattest du im Innenhof zu suchen?", fragt Remus leise, er hält Sirius' Hand noch immer in der seinen.

„Dich.", sagt Sirius leise, und es bricht Remus das Herz. „Ich bin wachgeworden, und irgendwie... irgendwie warst du nicht da."

Er sieht auf seine Hand, dann wandert sein Blick langsam hoch und findet Remus Augen.

„Wo warst du, Moony? Wo bist du gewesen?"

„_Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Ich glaube, es tut gar nicht weh.", sagt er zu dir, aber du bestehst darauf, es dir trotzdem anzusehen, mit Schnittwunden ist nicht zu spaßen, vor allem nicht, wenn feingeschnittene Kräuter und Pasten und Gott weiß was für Mittelchen involviert sind, und sollte das Glas für den Unterricht nicht eigentlich bruchsicher sein? Gibt es nicht Zauber für sowas?_

„_Gibt es ein Problem?" Die Gestalt der Zaubertranklehrerin materialisiert sich vor eurem Tisch und du ziehst Sirius' Hand unter den Tisch und hältst sie fest, damit er sich nicht stößt, und er sagt:_

„_Nein, Professor. Alles in wunderbar bester Ordnung, vielen lieben Dank.", und imitiert ihren breiten, walisischen Akzent so perfekt, dass der gesamte Klassenraum in unterdrücktes Gelächter ausbricht. Sie hebt eine Augenbraue und knallt wortlos zwei Paar Handschuhe auf den Tisch, sagt: „Scherzen Sie nicht mit mir, Black.", wirbelt herum und wendet sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu._

_Du starrst ihr hinterher, verwundert, dass sie ihn und dich mit nichts bestraft als einigen Stunden Strafarbeit nach dem Unterricht, als er dich plötzlich aus deinen Gedanken zurückholt._

„_Ich bin sicher", flüstert er, „du bist für die Gelegenheit dankbar, mit mir Händchen halten zu dürfen, aber ich würde langsam gern..."_

_Du blickst ihn irritiert an und zuckst dann, als dir die Umstände wieder ins Bewusstsein rücken, heftig zusammen und lässt auf der Stelle seine Hand los._

_Unter dem Tisch reichst du ihm ein sauberes Tuch, und als er es nimmt, berühren seine Fingerpitzen kurz deine und er zwinkert und kräuselt die Nase, wie er es immer tut, wenn er dir ein Geheimnis verraten will, ohne zu sprechen._

_Du hast Schokolade in deinem Rucksack, eine ganze Tafel, und es macht dir nichts aus, den Abend mit ihm in diesem Kerker zu verbringen und Schuppen komischer Tiere, Rauchkrautbündel und Fiolen mit schrillbunten Flüssigkeiten zu sortieren, denen die Schwerkraft irgendwie egal ist. _

_Du weißt, dass es schön wird, lustig und vertraut, und möchtest ihn manchmal fragen, ob er es mit Absicht macht, den ganzen Blödsinn, um später darüber lachen zu können und in den Abstrafzeiten rumzualbern, aber das tust du nicht, bestimmt wünscht du dir das nur, du wünscht es dir nur._

Die Stadt legt sich schlafen, ihr Lebensstrom pulsiert gleichmäßig durch die Straßen, die Nacht kommt herangekrochen, während der Tag sich in einer Ecke einrollt und döst.

Sirius blättert lustlos in einer Ausgabe des Daily Prophet, als Remus in die Küche kommt.

„Laaaangweilig.", sagt er und dreht sich um und sieht Remus an. Sein Hemd ist unanständig weit aufgeknöpft, stellt Remus fest und lässt den Blick zur Seite huschen, um über Dinge nachzudenken, die mehr mit mathematischen Formeln und physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten zu tun haben, und auf die er seinen rastlosen Geist konzentrieren kann.

Sein Buch liegt noch auf der Bank, und Sirius streckt die Beine aus und blickt es an, als könne er die Sätze durch den Einband hindurch lesen.

„Was war es noch gleich?", fragt er schließlich, und Remus sagt, ohne sich umzudrehen – denn was kann Sirius schon anderes meinen als das Buch, die Küche ist von spartanischer Leere und ihm wäre außerdem nicht bekannt, dass Sirius Schwierigkeiten hätte, normale Küchengegenstände zu identifizieren - „Fjodor Dostojewski. „Weiße Nächte"."

„Nächte sind schwarz."

„Du musst es ja wissen."

„Ja. Weiß ich auch." Sirius steht auf und nähert sich dem Buch wie dem Käfig eines höchstgefährlichen Tiers.

„Es beißt nicht.", sagt Remus von der Spüle aus.

„Ich will nur keine hektischen Bewegungen machen, die es erschrecken könnten.", verteidigt er sich und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vielleicht würdest du es sogar mögen.", sagt Remus mit einem seltenen Lächeln.

„Worum geht's denn?", fragt Sirius und berührt den Einband an der selben Stelle, an der Remus Hand noch vor zwei Tagen gelegen hat.

„Liebe. Verlust. Menschen, die sich... aber warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?"

„Also keine heißen Partys und tollen Frauen und so?"

Remus verdreht die Augen, kommt herüber und nimmt Sirius das Buch aus der Hand. „Du hast Recht, du würdest es erschrecken."

Einen Moment lang sieht er auf seine Hände hinab, die das Buch halten, Hände, die ihm so alt scheinen und abgenutzt, und die zu einem Körper gehören, der ihm nicht gehört, nicht immer, und den er nicht will.

Es ist still, da ist nur der Atem von Sirius und sein eigener, und schließlich schleicht sich Remus' Stimme doch wieder zurück in den Raum, und sie klingt anders als vorher, nicht so, als würde es ihn anstrengen, zu sprechen.

Seine Stimme ist wie flüssiges, warmes Karamell und er betont jedes der Worte so vorsichtig, als könne es zerbrechen.

„Es war eine wundervolle Nacht, eine Nacht, wie sie vielleicht nur vorkommen kann, wenn wir jung sind. Der Himmel war so voller Sterne und Helligkeit, daß man sich bei seinem Anblicke unwillkürlich fragen musste: Können denn unter einem solchen Himmel allerlei ärgerliche, launische Menschen leben?"

Sein Lächeln ist voller Traurigkeit um die Augenwinkel.

„Weiter, bitte.", sagt Sirius leise.

„Weiter weiß ich nicht mehr.", antwortet Remus.

„Dann sag irgendwas, einfach irgendwas..."

_Du siehst seine Gestalt gegen das dünne, kaum wahrnehmbare Licht, das durch das Fenster fließt. Die beiden anderen schlafen, deine Glieder sind klamm, und Sirius wird wieder getrieben von den rastlosen Träumen und Gedanken, die ihn nicht schlafen lassen._

„_Was ist da draußen, Moony?", flüstert er und du wunderst dich nicht einmal mehr, dass er weiß, dass du auch wach bist. Du weißt es nicht, sagst du._

„_Und wenn wir da rausgehen, irgendwann, und dann... nicht mehr zusammen sind? Wir alle?"_

_Du fragst dich, wie ausgerechnet er in so eine trübsinnige Identitätskrise geraten ist, und weißt nichts zu sagen._

„_Wir sind doch immer noch zusammen, oder?", fragt er dann. „Später. Wir sind dann doch immer noch Freunde, nicht?"_

_Bestimmt, sagst du, und es fühlt sich komisch an, darüber nachzudenken, dass du ohne ihn sein könntest, den Geruch seiner Haare, das Gefühl seines Atems auf deiner Haut, wenn er nah neben dir geht, ohne seine überschwängliche Freude und seine tiefe, sorgsam verborgene Verletzlichkeit. _

„_Versprich es mir, Moony.", sagt er dann und dreht sich um, sodass du sein Gesicht im Dunkeln erahnen kannst, so siehst du ihn, die Grenzen zur Nacht flüssig und verschwimmend, und manchmal fragst du dich, ob du der einzige bist, der es sehen kann, oder der einzige, der es sehen will._

„_Versprich mir, dass du dann immer noch da bist."_

_Versprochen, seufzt zu, und könntest es nicht ertragen, ihn zu belügen._

_Er kommt näher, schlägt deine Bettdecke zurück und kriecht zu dir ins Bett, er ist berauschend nah und warm und präsent, und er schmiegt sich an dich, ohne Fragen zu stellen und du bist so müde, gegen etwas anzukämpfen, gegen das du nicht ankämpfen willst, und lässt es sein und vergräbst dein Gesicht in seinen Haaren, und seine Brust hebt sich und fällt regelmäßig wie bei jemandem, der sich geborgen fühlt, da wo er ist._

Sirius steht da, immernoch Remus gegenüber, der das Buch zur Seite gelegt hat. Wenn er im Hund wäre, denkt Remus, wäre es leicht ihn zu berühren, leicht und natürlich, aber das hier macht es schwer. Die tiefen Augen und die blasse Haut und die nachtschwarzen Strähnen machen es schwer, genau wie die vertrauten Gesichtszüge und das verblasste Lächeln, verborgen hinter einer Million von Scherben.

„Du hast es mir versprochen.", sagt Sirius und in seinen Augen flackert etwas auf, und Remus fragt sich, wie es denn möglich sein kann, dass zwei Menschen, die hunderte von verschiedenen Erinnerungen verbinden, in einem Moment an genau die selbe denken.

„Ich pflege, meine Versprechen zu halten.", sagt Remus, und seine Stimme ist wieder so wacklig, dass es ihm Angst macht.

„Du bist noch da.", sagt Sirius.

„Ja. Ich bin noch da." Remus zögert. Falsch, sagt sein Kopf, falsch, falsch, falsch...

„Was wolltest du sagen?", fragt er dann. Sag mal, sagt sein Kopf, drücke ich mich undeutlich aus?

„Wann?", fragt Sirius und mustert ihn.

„Im Winter. Im Schnee, damals, als wir..." Er weiß nicht, wann es war, in welchem Jahr, an welchem Tag, und vermutlich ist es ohnehin durch das unvollständige Raster von Erinnerungen hindurchgefallen, das in Sirius Kopf ist.

Sirius sieht ihn noch immer an. Er weiß es noch.

Er lehnt sich vor und flüstert wieder, so leise, dass Remus sich anstrengen muss, die Worte zu verstehen.

„Ich wollte sagen: Ich habe da dieses Mädchen kennen gelernt, Moony, und sie würde dir gefallen."

Er weicht ein Stück zurück und Remus Blick fällt zu Boden, und die Enttäuschung ist viel deutlicher zu spüren, als sie zu spüren sein sollte.

„Oh, wirklich?" Es ist eigentlich ein Aussagesatz, und die Wärme, die vor Kurzem durch seinen Körper geisterte, ist so weit entfernt, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnert, wie sie sich angefühlt hat.

Eine Hand schiebt sich unter sein Kinn und zwingt ihn, hochzusehen. Und dann geht alles ganz schnell.

„Nein, wollte ich nicht.", haucht Sirius wie beiläufig und dann ist da das überwältigende Gefühl warmer Lippen auf seinen Lippen, und eine Hand in seinem Nacken und ein Zusammenstoß von Körpern und ein Festhalten und Klammern und Nie-mehr-loslassen-wollen.

Es ist alles so vertraut, das Gefühl, der Geruch, dass es Remus fast die Tränen in die Augen treibt, und dann ist es doch irgendwann vorbei, und Sirius sieht ihn an und lässt seine badagierte Hand auf Remus' Wange ruhen.

Eine Tür knarrt, laut, Schritte eilen über den Flur, zu schnell, und Sirius sagt plötzlich:

„Es tut mir so leid, Moony" und lässt los, so schnell, dass es innerlich wehtut.

Sirius dreht sich um und durchquert den Raum und ist an der Küchenzeile, bevor die Tür aufgeht und ein schwarzer Mantel hineinrauscht, begleitet von energischen Schritten, und eine kühl-distanzierte Stimme sagt: „Ich habe einen Grund, meine kostbare Zeit in dieser unsäglichen Lokalität zu verbringen, also rate ich davon ab, meinen Aufenthalt länger als nötig auszudehnen."

„Welche Freude.", sagt Sirius lakonisch, und Remus sitzt, perplex und fertig und völlig am Ende vom emotionalen Tumult in Kopf und Herz, und verflucht Severus, wie er es noch nie getan hat, und verflucht das Haus und den Krieg und alles.

Severus scheint die Lage zu analysieren, sein Blick wandert zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her und bleibt auf Remus hängen, und seine Augenbraue wandert anklagend nach oben.

„Ja. Welche Freude.", sagt Remus in einer merkwürdigen Abwesenheit aller anderen Worte, kommt auf die Beine und taumelt, weil sie nicht ganz damit einverstanden sind, sein Gewicht zu halten, fängt sich wieder.

„Auch wenn es mich ehrt, dass meine Ankunft hier offenbar eine heillos übersteigerte Euphorie auslöst", bemerkt er mit routiniert schneidender Kälte, „so wäre es doch wünschenswert, wenn wir zum Grund meines Besuches kommen könnten, bevor die Erde das nächste Mal die Sonne umrundet hat."

Nach einer kurzen Pause und mit Blick auf Sirius fügt er hinzu: „Außerdem würde ich es bevorzugen, mit einer Person zu reden, die nicht einen Großteil ihrer Hirnkapazitäten mit alkoholischen Giftstoffen ausgeschwemmt hat."

Auf dem Boden neben Sirius stehen zwei leere Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, stellt Remus in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand fest, und spürt, wie sich Sirius zum Kampf bereit macht.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Schniefelus?"

Remus durchquert den Raum – immer schön weiter laufen, einen Fuß vor den anderen, eins, zwei, eins, du hast keine Zeit dafür, eins, zwei -, als Severus gerade sagt:

„Wie dir sicher nicht entgangen sein wird, Black..." und sich mitten im Satz unterbricht.

„Ich habe etwas zu sagen.", bemerkt er dann pikiert, offenbar entsetzt darüber, wie wenig Respekt seine offenbar überlebenswichtigen Informationen erfahren.

„Das ist sehr, sehr schön, Severus.", sagt Remus und – geht.

Er ist schon fast bis zum Türrahmen gekommen, ein Schritt, eins, zwei, eins, zwei, als er stehen bleibt und sich umsieht. Severus sieht aus wie jemand, der soeben im falschen Universum aufgewacht ist, und Sirius' Ärger wirkt wie verflogen.

„Moony, ich... ich wollte nicht..."

Remus zögert kurz, blickt zurück. Das traurige Lächeln ist wieder da, das aus den weißen Nächten.

„Kann man ein Versprechen brechen, das man nie gegeben hat?"

Einen Moment ist da nichts, und Remus spürt, dass es mehr ist als nur ein kleiner Schnitt, und dass es wehtun wird, mehr, als er zugeben kann.

„Nicht jeder beherrscht die Kunst, in sich selbst hineinzufallen.", sagt Remus.

Er dreht sich um und geht in den Flur, wo die Dunkelheit seine Umrisse verschluckt.

_Du wachst auf und spürst diese Wärme, die nicht von dir ausgeht, und dir fällt ein, dass er da ist, dass er neben dir liegt und schläft und atmet und einfach da ist._

_Und plötzlich überwältigt dich eine unendlich schwere, schreckliche Angst, dass dies hier alles ist und du niemals näher herankommen wirst an das, was du willst, du hast Angst, dass dir alles durch die Finger rinnen wird wie der Sand in einem Stundenglas, Angst um Sirius, weil es sich manchmal anfühlt, als sei er alles, was du noch hast. _

_Seine Augen sind umrahmt von glänzenden, federleichten Haarsträhnen und du lehnst dich vor, nur ein wenig, bis deine Lippen seine berühren, und das Gefühl lässt die Zweifel und Angst in deinem Bauch schmelzen und ersetzt sie durch etwas Gutes, etwas Hoffnungsvolles._

_Du spürst, wie er sich näher an dich schmiegt und denkst: _

„_Eines Tages wird es so sein, du wirst wach sein, Padfoot, und mich ansehen und ich werde nicht im Dunkel ausharren müssen. Nie mehr. _

_Eines Tages finde ich dich, und du findest mich, genau hier, und du wirst diese unendliche Sehnsucht zum Schweigen bringen, nicht wahr? Versprichst du mir das, Sirius? Versprichst du es mir?"_

_ fin _


End file.
